villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nikabrik
Nikabrik is a Dwarf from Narnia and a supporting antagonist in Prince Caspian. He was a devout follower of Jadis the White Witch. He believed in her much more than Aslan and thought Aslan to be just a figment of Narnian imagination because of his lack of permanent residence in Narnia. He was portrayed by George Claydon in the BBC series while he was portrayed by Warwick Davis in the film series. Biography Book Nikabrik joined Prince Caspian's army, although from the start he was reluctant at being with Caspian. Indeed, while the Red Dwarf Trumpkin and the animals wanted to listen to Caspian's story, Nikabrik wanted straightaway to kill Caspian upon hearing Miraz their enemy was his uncle, as "he was not only Telmarine but close kin and heir of our enemy!" Nikabrik was however stopped from killing Caspian and he gave way to hear him out. When asking Caspian if he had hunted, Caspian said he had only ever killed dumb animals, to which Nikabrik said was all the same. However the badger said no, it wasn't, and he should know. Later on when scouting for fighters Trumpkin said that there was a Hag and an Ogre they could introduce Caspian to if he wanted; and he disagreed, knowing how barbaric and evil they were, and Trumpkin agreed too, saying Aslan wouldn't want them for friends if they had that "rabble" with them. Nikabrik openly disagreed with this and said he wanted every fighter to kill all the Telmarines. When Trumpkin displayed belief in the Old Ways, an argument broke out between the badger Trufflehunter, and Trumpkin openly laughed at the badger and said "Why stop with the trees? Wouldn't it be nicer if the rocks and stones threw themselves at old Miraz?" Trufflehunter didn't argue. Nikabrik joined the army and camped out, and when Caspian's half-Dwarf tutor Cornelius arrived to warn of danger, Nikabrik scoffed at Cornelius' ancestry, but Trumpkin told him to be quiet, as Cornelius couldn't help it. Caspian told Nikabrik that Cornelius had saved his life and he could accept him or leave. Later Miraz attacked the Narnians. Caspian wanted to wait for Aslan or the Pevensies from the past, but Nikabrik got impatient and expressed open mutiny, saying why couldn't another power be used to free Narnia. He expressed faith in the White Witch, having said before he would use Aslan or the Witch to free them. Nikabrik bought along two companions who said they could resurrect Jadis. However, the companions were shown to be a werewolf and a Hag, and they ambushed the Narnians but were slain, and Nikabrik was killed by either Peter or Edmund. He was later given to Trumpkin and the Dwarves to bury. Film Adaption Nikabrik is first seen with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter when Caspian falls off his horse. While Trumpkin is captured by the Telmarines., Nikabrik knock Caspian out after he blows the horn and he and Trufflehunter bring him into the house. After Caspian wakes up and hears an argument about Nikabrik wanting to kill him but Trufflehunter doesn't wan to. After Caspian tries to escape, Nikabrik tries to kill him but Trufflehunter manages to stop him. After Caspian reveals why he is running away, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter decide to take him to where the old Narnians are gathering. On the way, they are attacked by Miraz's men but are saved by a mouse named Reepicheep. At the gathering, Nikabrik tries to convince the Narnians that Caspian is the enemy and should not be their king but Trufflehunter and centaur, Glenstorm help Caspian convince them that he can give them back their freedom in which the Narnians decide to make him their leader to the displeasure of Nikabrik. When Caspian and the Narnians are joined by the Pevensie children and Trumpkin, they arrive at Aslan's How. They plan to attack Miraz's castle and head to it. After raiding it, they realise that they can't fight all of the Telmarine soldiers and are being overwhelmed. After Capsian, Peter, Edmund, Susan and half of their Narnian soldiers escape back to the How, Peter and Caspian argue about the raid on the castle. They are about to fight but Edmund stops them. As Caspian enters the How, Nikabrik follows him. He asks Caspian if he is now proud of that horn and that his army's half dead and soon all of them will be dead too, having completely lost faith at this point. Caspian angrily asks if he wanted a congratulations but Nikabrik tells him that he (Caspian) wants his uncle's blood and so does he and the others. After Caspian reluctantly follows, Nikabrik tells him that he tried Aslan's ancient power and it failed but there is a power greater still and that it kept Aslan at bay for a long time. After, Nikabrik's friends reveal themselves to be a Hag and a Werewolf, they also convince Capsian that they can help him claim his throne and guarantee Miraz's death. After they manage to conjure a wall of ice with the White Witch. Capsian tells them that the White Witch was not what he wanted but is held by the Werewolf. Jadis reveals that she can be free if a Son of Adam's blood is given to her. After cutting Capsian's hand, Capsian is about to offer his blood to her. Before that can happen, Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin and Lucy try to stop the ritual. Peter fights and kills the Hag, Edmund fights and kills the Werewolf and Trumpkin and Lucy fight and kill Nikabrik. Peter knocks Caspin away from the ice, but becomes entranced himself and begins to be tempted by the spirit of Jadis. However, Edmund sneaks up behind the wall and stabs it, shattering the wall and killing Jadis for good. He is later mentioned by Trufflehunter that he lost hope. Personality Nikabrik is a dwarf, and thus is pragmatic, utilitarian, and commonsensical. Unlike most Narnians, he considered his friends, allies, and even the Powers of Old to be tools that could be used and thrown away at his disposal. This trait combined with his ruthlessness would eventually be his downfall. He seems to be extremely dedicated and purposeful to freeing Narnia from the Telmarines, but the years of hiding and being hunted by them had left him bitter and twisted, gradually turning him sour, with Caspian speculating that he might have been a better dwarf if they had won their conflict more quickly. Appearance Nikabrik is a short, stocky black dwarf with a black beard, tough skin, and beady eyes. Powers and Skills Nikabrik is skilled with a sword, and probably a bow as well. He also claims to be a skilled and competent woodsman, though the truth of that claim is debated. Trivia *Given that authors C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien were extremely good friends, its entirely possible that "Nikabrik" comes from Tolkien's own word "Neekabreek" - annoying mosquitoes that live in the Northeast marshes outside the Shire. This fits because Nikabrik himself is just irritating. *In the book, Nikabrik's treachery is revealed behind closed doors (with Peter and his siblings eavesdropping) but in the film everyone is present in the room where Nikabrik conducts the ritual. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Narnia Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Magic Category:Blackmailers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Supremacists Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Affably Evil